piffandomcom-20200223-history
SAVE THE CHILDREN - Most shocking second a day video (2014 and 2016)
MOST SHOCKING SECOND A DAY VIDEO (2014) An unsympathetic PIF from Save the Children in the UK in 2014, one of the scariest PIFs to be made post-COI. This PIF presents us with the idea of what life would be like if the Syrian crisis was in London instead of Syria, filled with blink-and-you'll-miss-it moments Directed by Martin Stirling Description: The PIF opens up with a girl (portrayed by Lily-Rose Aslandogdu) looking at a birthday cake, surrounded by family members as they sing "...Happy birthday to you" The girl's mother then says -"Make a wish" She blows out the candles. Then the camera cuts to the days following on from her birthday, which as the title implies, only lasts for a second. These shots include * The girl eating chocolate spread on toast in the kitchen * The girl getting ready to put on lipstick, in her parent's bedroom while wearing what looks like to be a pillow on her head * The girl on her bed hugging her stuffed bunny toy * The girl practicing a recorder * The girl having her cheek pinched by her granny * The girl practicing French * The girl trying some pasta (and disliking it) * The girl being spun on a playground round-a-bout by her father * The girl having her hair tied by her mother who asks "have you done your homework?" * The girl getting kissed by her brother Adam * The girl asleep in her mother's car (A news broadcast can be heard on the radio, but it's too muffled and brief to understand anything) * The girl taking off a mask in front of a doorstep (she's trick or treating on Halloween) * The girl playing hide and seek with her father, her brother hiding with her * The girl riding a bike with her father * The girl playing football with her father * In the next shot, we get the first implications of the crisis about to begin. We see the girl playing with a Rubik's Cube as her mother watches the TV. On the TV a woman briefly talks about "Violent clashes with the Brit-" Before it cuts to the next scene. The bottom of the TV also reads "HUNDREDS DEAD. UNITED NATIONS..." * The girl asleep in her bed * The girl getting pushed on a swing by her dad * The girl on her phone as her father listens to a radio that says "Live ammunition agains-" * The girl overhearing her father talk to his neighbor "You deserve to get shot" * The girl getting out of her mother's car as she goes into school * The girl playing with a sparkler on Guy Fawkes night * The girl drawing as her father reads a newspaper with the headline "Government declares Martial Law" * The girl watching a jet fly past her house at great speed * The girl walking past some people packing their cars in a hurry * The girl walking past her father packing supplies * The girl showing a parent her drawing off screen as the newsreader on TV says "Strikes on rebel position..." before cutting to the next scene. The TV also reads along the bottom: COUNCIL CALLS FOR RESTRA- * The girl awake in bed as noises can be heard outside her house * The girl drawing again, overhearing her father say "We are going to stay" (Bad choice dumbass, this is where this make a turn for the worse) * We then see the girl on her tablet as the light flicker * The girl go downstairs in a panic with her parents "What's happening?" * The girl look up as some sawdust comes off the roof * The girl with her father as her mother lights some candles * The girl sneezing * The girl drinking some water * The girl waiting for her mother to pour out her some medicine * The girl standing in the corridor as her mother tries to unclog the sink (?) * The girl passing a truck with some looters * The girl standing behind her school as it blows up * The girl getting in her car in a hurry * (We then see some shots of the girl passing various places as her mother drives the car) * Afterwards we see the mother and girl running from their crashed car as people fire at them * The girl walking past an area that's filled with gas * The girl walking through a gas attack area again, this time with a gas mask on * The girl passing a travel sign that has various things written on such as "LEAVE" in graffiti * The girl hiding under a bridge as her mother fixes her hair * The girl sleeping in a sack * The girl noticing her hair falling out * The girl walking past the same spot she played football with her father before * The girl eating an apple (I'm implied to be rotten) * The girl running from gunfire * The girl running past a place marked as "CHECKPOINT". in this scene she loses her father as the gate closes in on him * The girl crying with her mother over what just happened * The girl staring blankly into the screen while crying, destroyed buildings can be seen in the background * The girl moving on from the checkpoint and being saved by the military * The girl being checked by a doctor * And in the final shot, we see the mother hand her daughter a very small cake on a plate as she sings -"Happy birthday to you, make a wish darling..." It cuts to black, before fading to white before some text appears that reads JUST BECAUSE IT ''' '''ISN'T HAPPENING HERE DOESN'T MEAN IT ISN'T HAPPENING The text fades away, Then the SAVE THE CHILDREN logo appears underneath the hashtag #SAVE'SYRIAS'CHILDREN FX: Live action Music: N/A Sounds: There are lots of sounds in this PIF, I've talked about the more important ones in the description above Trivia: This video gained 21 million views on YouTube in only 5 days Availability: Available on Save the Children's official YouTube channel Cheese factor: The newspaper the father is reading while the girl is drawing is called "The Newspaper". very original name Scare Factor: High to Nightmare. Save the Children did an astonishing job at portraying Syria in it's current state, how it's completely changed the lives of millions for the worst. This has to be one of the most powerful PIFs ever made in the UK STILL THE MOST SHOCKING SECOND A DAY (2016) Description: This PIF is set one year after the end of the first PIF. It opens up with the girl's mother softly singing -"Happy birthday to you" Inside a shack with a radio turned on. The girl (again portrayed by Lily-Rose Aslandogdu) opens her present, it's a stuffed bunny toy, just like the one seen near the beginning of the last PIF. After this happens, the rest of the PIF is made up of second-long shots detailing each day of the girl's life, just like the last PIF. In these shots we see (* = shots lasting longer than one second) * The girl walking outside the hut in the refugee camp * The girl in a chair, reading the book "More than this" by Patrick Ness * The girl getting served food at the camp * The girl taking a selfie on her phone with her friend * The girl with her back to a van as a driver says "The country's just not safe anymore, we've got to leave" * The girl with her back to a notice board, ready to put up missing posters * The girl reading a story to a younger child * The girl offering food to the mother, she replies with "No, I'm not hungry" * The girl walking in front of a man in a corridor as he says "The fighting's getting closer" * The girl playing with a daisy behind some people who notice that the hospital has been blown up. One woman says "Is that the hospital?" * The girl in front of some people putting a newspaper on a glass window that reads IS NOWHERE SAFE? There is also a radio in the background that says "Camps have been raided..." * The girl making a present in the snow (I think) * The girl giving the boy seen from before her stuffed bunny for Christmas. "Merry Christmas!" she says * The girl on her knees with her mother as the camp gets raided. One man shouts "Get on your knees!" * The girl getting harassed by a raider * The mother pushing in, stopping the man from harassing her. "GET OFF!" * The girl and her mother passing two men arguing, one saying to the other "Get out of here!" * The girl on her phone looking up where the refugee boats are located. "How are we supposed to get from there, to there?" * The girl ducking for cover as jets fly by * The girl and her mother packing up and leaving * The girl and her mother getting on a coach * (In the next few shots we see the coach drive past various places in the UK, now in ruins) * The coach then drives past a checkpoint. A man outside shouts "Checkpoint!" and the window behind the girl shatters. Guns fire at the people inside * One woman tries to mend another's wounds but she can't stop him from bleeding * The girl and the mother are now seen off the coach walking through a shipyard * The girl overhearing some men say "We've only got enough for one" * The mother explains to the girl that she has to go on the boat herself "I will find you" * The girl and her mother walking further down the shipyard * The says to the girl "You ring me when you get there" * The girl says "I'm not getting on the boat without you!" * The girl is then seen on the boat with many more people crowded on * (We see more shots of the boat as the weather worsens over time) * The girl falls off the boat and struggles to swim * The girl is then seen asleep on a beach, where she is woken up by some adults who help her up* * She is then taken to a hospital * The girl is then seen talking to a nurse who explains that a child's parents drowned (The same child from before) * The girl trying to turn on her phone but failing* * The girl seen in France where with the boy from before * The girl and boy in an elevator, counting her money * The girl and boy on a coach * The girl being called a "British scum" by a man * The girl and boy running under a bridge * The girl and boy taking refuge under the same bridge. The boy says "I want my mummy and daddy" * The girl and boy behind a metal fence with other people * The girl running past a border * The girl and boy escaping under the fence * The girl and boy being attacked by a man. She shouts "GET OFF HIM!" * The girl and boy running through a field with other refugees * The boy handing the girl something to eat, she lets him eat it saying "I'm not hungry" * The girl and boy on a train * The girl and boy exiting the train * The girl and boy walking past a REFUGEES WELCOME sign on a wall * The girl getting checked in at the refugee checkpoint while holding the boy. * (We then see some shots of the girl taking care of the boy) * A woman then explains that "we found a family for Alfie" (The boy) * Alfie walks offscreen as the girl says "He's all I got left..." * She hugs her stuffed bunny * The girl is then seen talking to a woman who writes her important details on a clipboard* The girl: "16th of May 2003" The woman: "That's today happy birthday! Hope you made a wish. and... what are your parent's names? Lily, I know this is hard. can you tell me your parent's names?" The screen slowly fades to white, words appear onscreen that read IT'S HAPPENING NOW. IT'S HAPPENING HERE. The hashtag #SAVECHILDREFUGEES can be seen onscreen above the SAVE THE CHILDREN logo FX: Live action Music: N/A Sounds: I've talked about the more important noises above Availability: Available on Save the Children's official YouTube channel Scare factor: Same as the last PIFCategory:Post-COI PIFs Category:Nightmare-rated PIFs Category:Anti-War PSAs Category:Charities PIFs Category:PIFs Category:False Sesame Street Category:2010's PIFs Category:Save The Children Category:United Kingdom